


New Feeling

by OBRGSHFTR



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBRGSHFTR/pseuds/OBRGSHFTR
Summary: This is a repost of an old fic I wrote in 2017.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 11





	New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic I wrote in 2017.

Silence...nothing, but silence.... It was new years eve, and it was only a few hours until the countdown began. You and your boyfriend, Makoto Naegi, were sitting on the sofa in your home, snuggling in a duvet the two of you were sharing, while watching your favourite movie.

You and him met a year ago at hopes peak, when you enrolled in as the Ultimate (U/T). When you first met him you thought he was adorable, after a while you even started to call him 'Ma-cute-o'.

You never really thought much of him other than 'That really cute and adorable boy in my class', until he asked you for some help on a test, and you fell for him. Some of your friends in your class would tease you, and you didn't mind. However, during a Christmas party at Leon's place, Makoto confessed his love for you, and since then you and him started dating.

However, a thought in your mind had popped up recently and you were scared of talking about it with Makoto. You wanted to ask him if he wanted to have sex with you, however you were afraid of how he was going to react to such a question.

As the two of you were snuggling up together, you and him got a bit intimate, so you decided it was the perfect time to pull the question. "Hey Makoto," you looked up at him, "Yeah" he replied. You prepared yourself for the reaction, "I want to ask you something" the brunette boy looked at you, with a smile on his face. "What is it?" He asked. "Would you be okay if we could take our relationship a step further?" you asked, blushing slightly "And by further, I mean....Sex". As you expected, he instantly went red, before turning his eyes away from you. You start to regret asking, but then he turned to you and said "Well, I wouldn't be lying if I said I didn't think about it" after he stopped speaking, an idea then appeared in your head.

"But if it's okay with you, we can-" you forcefully kissed him, shutting him up, as well as starting the process. He started to kiss back, allowing your tongue in his mouth. Makoto didn't know what to do, he heard Leon talking so much about how much he wanted to 'touch Sayaka in her secret places' if he had the chance to.

Makoto then suddenly put one of his hands on your ass without warning, putting his free hand up your t-shirt, making you shiver. You, in turn, took his shirt off, revealing his amazing body, he wasn't ripped, but he still looked amazing, you stared at him as you felt his hands unclip your bra.

Even though you still had your t-shirt on, Makoto groped your bare breasts, it felt amazing however, you felt annoyed that he couldn't see them. "Let me help you with that" you said as you took your shirt off. Makoto couldn't help but stare and grope them even more. You wanted Makoto more than anything right now, and wanted to feel more pleasure, so you pulled down his jeans. Not knowing what to do, Makoto took off your skirt, leaving you in your (F/C) panties.

You and your boyfriend were now both shirtless, with only your underwear on. You decided to make the first move and take his boxers off to see his large hardened member, which you had started to stroke. Makoto let out quiet moans as you pumped his cock.

Your boyfriend decided to make the next move and take off your panties, then rub your clit, making you let out silent but audiable moans. Knowing that the amazing feeling you felt was being made by the boy you loved, brought you even more pleasure, it felt like true love. You wanted him in, now.

"Makoto" you moan out, pulling his hand off your clit, and stopped stroking his member. "Yes, (F/N)?" He responded, panting. "I want to start the real fun now" you spread your legs and spread your pussy out.

"Just be gentle, I mean, I am a virgin after all" Makoto nodded as he entered you slowly. You tightened around him as you attempted to succumb to the new and strange feeling. "Do you want me to start yet?" Makoto was practically sweating, he had never done this before and was worried that he would hurt you, "Mhm". Your boyfriend started to thrust into you at a slow pace, just to make sure he didn't hurt you. "You can go even faster now" he did as he was told and thrusted faster.

"M-Makoto" you moan out. The feeling of him pounding himself inside of you felt like heaven, your moans were proof of that. Makoto also loved the feeling, he felt like you and him were showing each other's love by clinging onto each other.

Makoto even started moaning himself, incredibly loudly. 'He sounds so adorable' you thought to yourself, thinking how he had been hiding this perverted personality all this time.

"Ahhhhh" your boyfriend had found your special place, and hit his member so hard into your g-spot that you were moaning just as loud, if not louder than he was. You couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, you felt yourself about to burst, you couldn't handle it anymore. "Makoto, I'm.....I'm cumming!" You yell out.

You pull yourself out of him and orgasm. After you finished cumming, you stroked Makotos member, and after a few minutes, he himself, came on your stomach. After he came, the two of you heard fireworks going off,

"I love you (F/N)"

"I love you too Makoto"

And the two of you snuggled up together of the sofa again, seeing the new year ahead of you.


End file.
